Lo que más valoras
by Agnes Moonhallow
Summary: Harry tuvo que experimentar el temor de perder a su mejor amiga para replantear lo que sentía. Este fic participa en el reto "San Valentin 2016: ¿Se lo digo o no se lo digo?" del foro "101 razones


_Los personajes aquí recreados pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Mi intención dista mucho de ser lucrativa, yo solo escribo por pasión a las letras, y también por la insatisfacción de no haber visto a mi pareja favorita ser felices juntos._

 **Nota de la autora:**

 _Este one shot participa en el reto por San Valentín del Foro "101 razones", ¡entren y participen en las votaciones! Hay historias muy buenas._

 _Decidí ambientarlo en el cuarto año porque fue durante la lectura del Cáliz de Fuego que reafirmé mi posición Harmony._

 **"** **Lo que más valoras"**

Harry estaba rodeado de sus compañeros de casa en medio de la sala común, todos vitoreaban su nombre y celebraban eufóricamente su última hazaña en la segunda prueba del Torneo de Los Tres Magos. Cervezas de mantequilla pasaban de mano en mano y unas cuantas copas de whisky de fuego de contrabando se escabullían entre los presentes animando a todos a participar en la fiesta que conmemoraba su primer lugar como campeón. Todos estaban contentos, no había ni un solo Gryffindor sentado, se turnaban para felicitar y abrazar a Harry, le ofrecían ranas de chocolate y bromas de los gemelos Weasley y hasta se sorteaban quién le haría los deberes para que pudiese entrenar para la tercera prueba. Harry Potter no podía creer todo el revuelo que había causado hacía unas horas con su participación.

Pero en realidad, a pesar de que se sentía aliviado porque Ron, Hermione, Cho y la hermanita de Fleur Delacour estuviesen a salvo, no podía dejar de sentirse aturdido y asustado. Habían utilizado a Hermione y Ron de carnada, y aunque Hermione no había sido elegida como "Lo que más valoraba" jamás hubiese podido salvar a uno y dejar al otro (como bien se lo habían propuesto las sirenas), de hecho ni siquiera sabía si podría haber diferenciado a cuál de los dos debía salvar. De no ser por Krum. Frunció el ceño. No iba a negar que pudo al fin estar tranquilo al saber que Víctor llevaba a Hermione a la superficie, lo que no le agradó mucho fue saber que su mejor amiga era así de importante para el búlgaro.

Después de todo, Ron podía tener un poco de razón. A él, al igual que el pelirrojo, empezaba a molestarle que Hermione pasase más tiempo con Víctor Krum. ¿Sería posible que fuesen novios? Se talló el rostro con las manos para despejar esa idea. No creía eso posible porque Hermione se lo hubiese dicho ¿no? Él era su mejor amigo...Sabía que Víctor Krum estaba interesado en Hermione desde que se acercó a preguntarle si salía con su mejor amiga, después de que Rita Skeeter hubiese armado todo el lío amoroso en el que envolvía a los tres. Lo que era un misterio para él era la postura de Hermione al respecto. Hermione era libre de estar con alguien, aunque el hecho de llegar a esa conclusión le hizo tragar amargo. ¿Por qué le molestaba que Hermione le brindara sus atenciones a alguien más? Durante las últimas semanas fue Hermione la única que permaneció a su lado después de que lo eligiesen campeón, dijo para sí mismo tratando de justificar sus celos; además Víctor Krum era su competencia directa. Suspiró. A quién engañaba, él no era muy competitivo, lo acaba de demostrar en la segunda prueba.

Se movió entre la multitud auriroja, para tratar de ubicar a Ron y Hermione. Hacía una media hora los había visto por última vez, pero los perdió de vista cuando los gemelos lo llevaron en andas hasta el centro de la sala común. Dean Thomas alzó su copa en su dirección con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y él le respondió inclinando la cabeza.

\- ¿Has visto a Ron o a Hermione? - preguntó acercándose hasta su compañero de habitación.

\- A Hermione hace mucho que no, pero Ron está por allá - le señaló hacia una esquina donde su mejor amigo se hallaba rodeado de una pila de chicos de primero, todos lo escuchaban con admiración mientras Ron posaba con pedantería. Harry bufó divertido.

\- Y pues fue así como Harry y yo rescatamos a la hermanita de Fleur - Todos soltaron alaridos de admiración - Y ya saben, luego Fleur me besó - señaló su mejilla con su dedo índice - Pero, por supuesto eso ustedes ya lo vieron...

\- Hey, Ron - le llamó Harry con voz socarrona - Olvidaste contarles cuando Tritón te ofreció a su hija en matrimonio - más exclamaciones de sorpresa, Ron le sonrió alegremente.-

\- En otra oportunidad, compañero - el pelirrojo se acercó hasta Harry mientras reía por lo bajo - ¿Terminaste de firmar autógrafos?

\- No, ¿y tú? - preguntó Harry contento de alejarse de la multitud un momento

\- Se me acabó la tinta - Ron le siguió la broma - Fred y George han conseguido escabullirse hasta el barco de Durmstrang y robar licores búlgaros, ¿les pedimos?

\- Creo que estoy bien con la cerveza de mantequilla- dijo Harry señalándole su botella, Ron se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia - Oye, hace rato no veo a Hermione, ¿sabes dónde está?

\- ¿Hermione? – frunció el ceño tratando de recordar – Creo que dijo algo sobre salir un momento…- Ron vislumbró una bandeja llena de panecillos y se le iluminó el rostro – Merlín, Harry esos son deliciosos – cogió inmediatamente un par y se los llevó a la boca. Harry entornó los ojos.

\- ¿No dijo a dónde?

\- La vergdad, no leg puse mugcha atención Hagui – dijo con la boca llena – Ya sabegs gomo se pogne cuagdo le pregungto algo- tragó con dificultad – Pero te apuesto un Knut que está en la biblioteca. – Ron volvió hacia la bandeja por dos panecillos más.

\- Pues empieza a pagar, Ronie – Dijo George detrás de ellos. Fred venía con él y una botella de licor bajo su uniforme del colegio.

\- Efectivamente, hermanito. "Hez-mi-ope" no está en la biblioteca – Fred hizo una imitación del acento búlgaro que tan bien conocían. Colocó la botella de alcohol en medio de ellos. – Para ti, Harry. ¡Por el verdadero campeón de Hogwarts! – se escucharon unos cuantos vítores a su alrededor.

\- Eh...gracias – dijo entre avergonzado e incómodo, _¿habían insinuado que Hermione estaba con Víctor?_ – Entonces, ¿Han visto a Hermione?

\- Oh sí, claro que la hemos visto – Dijo George alzando sugestivamente sus cejas de abajo hacia arriba-

\- Y bien acompañada – Remarcó su gemelo. Sacó un vaso de la nada, con gracia abrió la botella de licor y empezó a servirlo.

\- ¿De quién? – Dijo Ron hoscamente. Pero la respuesta era bastante obvia. Los gemelos los miraron con suspicacia-

\- Uhmm… creo que tenemos un pequeño lío aquí, Fred.- Dijo George codeando a su hermano.

\- Ya creo que sí…- Dijo Fred, estrechando los ojos en dirección de Harry y luego de Ron.

\- ¿No van a decírnoslo? – Ron los apremió molesto. Fred le acercó a Harry el vaso que había servido y él lo recibió más por cortesía porque en sí ni siquiera había sido capaz de probar el whisky de fuego que estaba circulando. Estaba tenso, sabía de antemano la respuesta, y debía admitir que no le hacía ninguna gracia. Carraspeó para disimular.

\- ¿En dónde dicen que la vieron? – Dijo Harry tratando de aparentar curiosidad más que necesidad. George le sonrió de oreja a oreja

\- No hemos dicho nada sobre el lugar – miró a Harry fijamente provocando que se intimidara.

\- Bueno…- se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca alborotándose el cabello - ¿Dónde la vieron, entonces? – Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, estaban exasperándolo.

\- La vimos cuando fuimos a tomar estos regalos – George cogió la botella y la besó – Ella no nos vio por supuesto, de hecho nadie nos vio – les guiñó un ojo.

\- Un barco muy bonito, el de Durmstrang– Fred bebió de un sorbo su trago – lástima que esté ocupado por monigotes. – dijo burlonamente. Y allí estaba la confirmación de sus sospechas, Hermione estaba con Víctor. En el barco. Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho.

\- Pero vaya que Granger se veía entretenida – Merlín, empezaba a dolerle un poco la cabeza.

\- No lo sé, George. Yo más bien creo que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. A nadie le gusta cómo Krum pronuncia su nombre – Fred le alcanzó a Ron un vaso lleno. Harry frunció los labios. Así que Hermione estaba celebrando con Krum. Se había ido, y sin cruzar palabra alguna con él. De repente, se sintió traicionado, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero Hermione nunca los había dejado así, de hecho siempre había sido la primera en felicitarlo y celebrar con él.

\- ¿Hermione se fue con Krum al barco de Durmstrang? – Dijo Ron dolido.

\- Vaya que eres lento Ron – Dijo George chistando la lengua – Empiezo a creer lo que dijo Bill, mi madre debió haber bebido poción letargacerebros durante su penúltimo embarazo.- Ron enrojeció.

\- Ron, ¿hace cuánto se fue Hermione? – esta vez sí sonó molesto y no le importó menos. Pensar en Hermione abrazando a Víctor y agradeciéndole haberle salvado la vida, lo puso enfermo. Y ni hablar cuando empezó a visualizar a su mejor amiga compartiendo algo más que simples abrazos con el búlgaro. ¡Pero si él mismo iba a salvarla en el lago hoy! Si no hubiese sido por las sirenas que se lo impidieron.

\- Creo que hace casi media hora – Dijo Ron escudriñándolo con la mirada - ¿Por qué?

\- Entonces va a tardar en volver – Harry miró el reloj de la sala común, eran casi las siete. – Voy a buscarla.

\- ¿Eh? – Ron lo miró con los ojos desorbitados mientras colocaba un brazo sobre su pecho deteniéndolo - ¿Estás loco?

\- Pero necesito hablar con ella…- Dijo con voz tensa. Era mentira, en realidad no tenía ni idea qué iba a decirle, lo único que tenía claro es que extrañaba que Hermione no lo hubiese elegido a él para celebrar. Sonaba hasta egoísta, pero sentía un gran vacío en el pecho, después de todo Hermione había sido la gestora hasta ahora de su sobrevivencia en el Torneo de los Tres magos, sin quitarle el crédito a Neville por las branquialgas, por supuesto. Ella lo había acompañado durante todo ese tiempo, incluso cuando nadie había creído en él, cuando estuvo a punto de ser devorado por un dragón, cuando no sabía hacer ni un mísero encantamiento convocador. No iba a permitir que Hermione… ¿lo desplazara?

\- ¿Piensas entrar al barco de Durmstrang y pedirle que regrese contigo a la sala común, así como si nada? ¿Con todos los gorilas de Durmstrang rodeándote? –

\- Ron, Harry ha enfrentado a un Colacuerno húngaro – Dijo George entornando los ojos.

\- A un centenar de sirenas enfurecidas – enumeró Fred con sus dedos.

\- Al Sauce boxeador – Apoyó George asintiendo – Salud por eso Harry – apuró su tercer vaso de un trago.

\- A un basilisco de 10 toneladas – Siguió Fred.

\- A quién tú sabes en tres oportunidades. La primera de ellas cuando ni siquiera sabía ir al baño solo –

\- Gracias, muchachos, pero en realidad yo no voy a pelear con nadie, solo iré a ver a –

\- Alto ahí, compañero- Dijo Ron solemne – ¿De verdad crees que saldrás ileso de ahí después de lo que pasó hoy? ¡Por los calcetines de Dumbledore, Harry! ¡Si Krum no dejaba de quitarte el ojo de encima cuando Hermione corrió hacia nosotros!

\- Es cierto – dijo George asintiendo – Krum era un celoso compulsivo con su ex novia también. – Sirvió otra copa y se la bebió de un trago.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? - _¿Krum celoso? ¿Por qué demonios tendría que celar a Hermione?_ Se puso serio, eso no lo había esperado. Vio de soslayo como a Ron se le enrojecieron las orejas.-

\- Ouch – Se quejó George del puntapié que le había dado Fred – Hey, ¿por qué no han bebido aún?- intentó cambiar de conversación.

\- Suficiente, iré a buscarla – Harry cogió su capa del perchero evidentemente molesto. _¿Por qué Hermione no le había dicho que tenía novio?_ Estaba echando chispas, y no sabía si era porque no le había dicho nada o porque tenía novio en sí. Por alguna razón, sintió peor el vacío que antes. Hermione tenía novio, y él acaba de descubrir que no le agradaba en absoluto, que no quería compartir su atención con nadie, que no quería compartirla con nadie. _¿Qué era todo eso?_

\- Espera, Harry. Iré contigo – dijo Ron serio también.

\- A ver, a ver alto ahí – Fred los detuvo a medio camino de dirigirse hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda. – Sé que quieren ir a rescatar a la damisela en apuros, y todo eso. Pero déjenme decirles que Hermione no se lo tomará tan bien, ya conocen lo feminista que es-

\- Van a salir mal parados de allí, más aun sabiendo que Krum les lleva cabeza y media de altura- Dijo George ayudando a cerrarles el paso.

\- Voy a ir de todas formas, así que si no se retiran ahora mismo-

\- Está bien, está bien – Los gemelos levantaron ambas manos en señal de rendición. Harry se extrañó _¿Tan intimidante era cuando se molestaba?_ – Los dejaremos pasar, pero antes- George les alcanzó el par de tragos que habían dejado hacía unos segundos- Beban esto. Créanme necesitarán un poco más que valor Gryffindor para entrar allí.

Harry miró suspicazmente a los gemelos y luego el vaso que acababa de recibir. Vio cómo Ron miraba el suyo un par de segundos antes de apurarse a tomarlo de un solo trago, el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de asco para después sacudir la cabeza. Miró otra vez su vaso, jamás había bebido algo más fuerte que una cerveza de mantequilla. Tal vez la situación en verdad lo ameritaba. Bebió también de un solo trago y se arrepintió a instante.

Hermione llegó media hora después al Retrato de la Dama Gorda, tenía el rostro enrojecido de frío y se apretaba la túnica esperando que la Dama Gorda volviera de no sabía dónde para dictarle la contraseña. Vio su reloj, 7:45. Esperaba que no hubiesen notado por mucho tiempo su ausencia, porque había tratado de volver lo más rápido posible para celebrar con sus amigos el primer puesto de Harry. Sonrió orgullosa. Había despedido a Víctor Krum en la puerta del castillo, él había insistido en acompañarla hasta adentro, pero lo cierto era que no quería pasar más tiempo del necesario con Víctor. Ya sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones porque él había sido bastante claro, e insistente también, pero ella no podía permitir ilusionarlo de ninguna manera. Él era caballeroso y atento con ella, se esforzaba en pronunciar correctamente su nombre, la había invitado al baile de Navidad y hasta la había elegido como "Lo que más valoraba" para la segunda prueba. Pensar en eso la llevó a sonrojarse y a sentirse de cierta forma culpable por no poder corresponderle de la misma forma. Sabía que había muchas chicas detrás del "mejor buscador de Quidditch de esta era", pero ella no podía corresponderle solo por su fama y su buen aspecto físico.

Suspiró cansada. Víctor Krum era un tipo estupendo, pero no tenían nada en común. No conversaban mucho cuando se veían, o más bien no interactuaban mucho con palabras. Ella hablaba y él solo escuchaba. Monotonía absoluta. La trataba como una princesa, con todo y debilidad incluida. Y a ella le colmaba la paciencia que la trataran como si no pudiese valerse por sí misma. En cambio con Harry era distinto. Se abrazó a sí misma para darse calor, mientras se permitía comparar a Víctor con Harry. Harry todo el tiempo la hacía sentir lo útil e importante que era, en una sociedad mágica donde aún el machismo predominaba todo el tiempo, ser tratada como igual, con las mismas capacidades y oportunidades, era por lo cual luchaba constantemente. Harry había acudida a ella en busca de ayuda para el Torneo, y eso la llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción. Con Harry compartía sus teorías, sospechas y temores. Podían quedarse charlando tardes enteras frente a la chimenea o en la biblioteca cuando la acompañaba a hacer los deberes. No se le hacía tedioso escucharlo hablar de Quidditch como le resultaba aburrido hablarlo con Víctor. Sabía que era terrible comparar a las personas entre sí, pero no podía evitarlo dado que Harry era el ejemplo más próximo de chico del cual podría fácilmente enamorarse. Bufó molesta. Debería dejar de hacerse daño pensando en Harry de esa manera, sobre todo porque sabía de antemano que Harry se conformaba con tenerla como mejor amiga. No importaba cuánto había hecho Rita Skeeter por vincularlos como pareja, cuántas lechuzas con vociferadores había recibido con amenazas de chicas locas por Harry, cuánto le preguntaba Víctor acerca de su relación con su mejor amigo, o las insinuaciones de la Sra. Weasley de ser "una pésima novia para Harry"; Harry siempre iba a salir al frente a aclarar que ellos no eran más que amigos.

La Dama Gorda por fin había vuelto a su retrato. Lucía molesta y hablaba en cuchicheos.

\- Faltaba más, la mejor amiga del campeón más popular de Hogwarts – Se acomodó el corsé, incómoda - ¿También has venido a unirte a la fiesta de estos malandrines?

\- ¿Perdón? – Dijo Hermione confundida – Nosotros no somos ningunos malandrines, señora. Harry ha ocupado el primer lugar en la segunda prueba del Torneo y es normal que celebremos- Dijo defendiéndolos.

\- Oh, claro. Ojalá fuera esto una celebración digna de la Casa Gryffindor – hizo una mueca ofendida – Pero déjeme decirle esto Srta. Granger, Minerva no demora en enterarse de lo que acontece tras esta puerta.

\- Déjeme pasar – dijo molesta. – "Luces multicolores"

\- Como usted quiera – La Dama Gorda se hizo a un lado.

Cuando Hermione atravesó el Retrato, no se había preparado para ver el espectáculo que había en la Sala Común. Se había quedado petrificada en su lugar. Todo estaba de vuelta y media. Definitivamente se les había escapado de las manos y la Dama Gorda tenía razón. Ni siquiera se molestaban ya en esconder las botellas de licor que se encontraban desperdigadas por la alfombra. Una chica que reconoció era de sexto año se hallaba bailando una melodía inexistente encima de una mesa que no recordaba haber visto nunca en medio de la Sala Común, apenas y la falda del colegio le cubría algo, habían chicos a su alrededor animándola mientras le depositaban galeones sobre la mesa. Un Leprechaun era el encargado de abastecerlos. ¡¿De dónde habían sacado un Leprechaun?! Los del año de Ginny se habían propuesto incendiar todo lo que hallaban a su paso con la cantidad de juegos pirotécnicos que traían en las manos. Falsos Dollys violetas perseguían a los chicos de primero tras las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas. Neville Longbotton estaba tirado sobre la alfombra en posición fetal mamando su pulgar derecho. Pero el estado de las gemelas Patil era peor, lloraban abrazadas lamentando su mala fortuna mientras Lavender Brown se hallaba en un estado catatónico. Miró preocupada a su alrededor; Dean Thomas riendo sin parar mientras Seamus Finnigan bailaba ¿"La Macarena"?... ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Por qué todos estaban tan fuera de control? Apenas dio un paso adelante su zapato chocó con una botella tirada en el suelo. La levantó por curiosidad, cuando se fijó en el idioma en el que se hallaba escrita la etiqueta se quedó quieta en su lugar. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con unos ojos verdes a centímetros de distancia.

\- ¡Merlín, Harry! – Se sobresaltó tanto que dejó caer la botella al suelo regando el contenido en la alfombra. Retrocedió un par de pasos. Harry la miraba sonriendo tontamente, se acercó a ella disminuyendo otra vez la distancia entre ellos.

\- ¡Merlín, Hermione! – Harry levantó los brazos - ¡¿Por qué no te he visto en toda la noche?!

\- Yo… eh… salí un momento afuera – Por alguna razón, no creía adecuado decirle a Harry que había ido a agradecerle el gesto que había tenido Víctor con ella.

\- ¿A qué? – Harry se inclinó sobre su rostro, mirándola expectante. Fue cuando lo olió –

\- Harry, ¡¿has bebido también?! – le reprendió alarmada – Pero quién rayos les-

\- Shhhh- Harry le puso un dedo sobre sus labios, callándola. Hermione no pudo más que sorprenderse por el contacto – Los retratos tienen o-í-dos – Dijo guiñándole un ojo. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. Definitivamente, Harry había tomado más de la cuenta. El ojiverde la tomó por los hombros y la miró por encima de sus gafas redondas.

\- Ahora bien, ¿qué fuiste a hacer afuera? – Dijo con el ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué no has estado aquí conmigo celebrando, Hermione? – le reclamó dolido.

\- Harry solo salí un momento, de hecho traté de volver lo antes posible para estar con ustedes aquí – Harry estrechó más su mirada en su dirección.

\- ¿Con quién estuviste? –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- ¿Con quién estuviste? – Repitió Harry, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Maldición, sus ojos verdes la desarmaban tanto.

\- HEY HERMIOOOOOONEEEE – Ron pasó delante de ellos con los brazos estirados a cada lado de su cuerpo como si estuviera planeando en el aire. _¡¿Ron?!_ Lo miró asustada – MIRA COMO HAGO EL AVIONCITOOOOO … WIIIII – Ron pasó rodeándolos – EH HARRY! A QUE LO ESTOY HACIENDO BIEN, ¡¿NO?! – Harry le levantó un pulgar en el aire en señal de aprobación, Ron estaba tan ocupado celebrándole el gesto que no vio el sillón frente a él y se estrelló cayendo estrepitosamente por delante. Hermione se cubrió la boca, pero antes de que ambos corrieran a auxiliarlo, Ron se paró rápidamente.

\- ESTOY BIEN, ESTOY BIEN – se sacudió la ropa, como si se la hubiese ensuciado – ¡AHORA SERÉ UN TRENCITO! …CHU CHUUUUUUU- se alejó moviendo el brazo de arriba hacia abajo.

\- Santo cielo, Harry, ¿por qué han tomado esto?- preguntó preocupada recogiendo la botella de licor búlgaro del suelo. Harry la tomó de la mano ignorando su pregunta y la llevó a la esquina más apartada de la Sala Común, le sorprendió ver lo desinhibido que se había puesto, sus movimientos eran más toscos y bruscos, pero al menos notaba que no estaba armando papelones tan feos como el resto de sus compañeros. Harry la acorraló contra la pared colocando ambas manos al lado de su cabeza.

\- ¿Es Víctor Krum tu novio, Hermione? –Jamás vio venir esa pregunta. _¿En verdad Harry le estaba preguntando sobre su vida sentimental?_ Abrió la boca para hablar pero nada escapó de sus labios y la volvió a cerrar. Vio son sorpresa cómo el semblante de Harry cambiaba drásticamente, se veía ¿abatido? Le entraron unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo y consolarlo.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Dijo Harry con la voz llena de congoja, bajó las manos derrotado hasta situarlas a cada lado de su cuerpo y la miró con ojos brillantes. _Merlín, Harry_.

\- Harry, yo no-

\- ¿Cuándo ibas a contármelo, eh? – Harry acercó su rostro al de ella. Hermione estaba totalmente confundida, no tenía idea por qué Harry actuaba de esa manera, su aliento a licor le daba en el rostro – ¿O qué? ¿Ibas a esperar que yo los viese juntos, como hoy, bajo el lago? – su tono había cambiado por uno de reproche.

\- Estás equivocado, Harry – Hermione movía la cabeza en señal de negación.

\- ¡¿Ah sí?! Bien. Entonces, ¿qué? ¡¿Ibas a venir con él a decírmelo?! ¡Por qué sé muy bien que has estado con él en su barco desde hace más de una hora! – Hermione abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? – preguntó contrariada.

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Entonces, es cierto! ¡Has estado con él!- Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se desordenó el cabello – ¡Has preferido irte con él y no quedarte conmigo!

\- ¡Honestamente, Harry! – Hermione empezó a perder la paciencia - ¡¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?!

\- ¡TÚ TE FUISTE SIN SIQUIERA DARME UN ABRAZO!- Harry se señaló al pecho – ¡HE ESTADO ECHÁNDOTE DE MENOS TODA LA NOCHE! ¡TÚ, HERMIONE, TÚ QUE SIEMPRE ESTÁS CONMIGO, TE FUISTE!

\- ¡Oh, Harry! – Hermione intentó acercarse pero Harry se alejó.

\- YO NO PENSABA IRME SIN TI, ¿SABES? JAMÁS – Harry soltó un sollozo ahogado – JAMÁS SE ME PASÓ POR LA CABEZA DEJARTE ALLÁ ABAJO. NUNCA. PERO NO PODÍA… - Se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza-

\- Harry – Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas, pudo por fin acercarse para tomar entre sus manos su rostro.

\- Yo lo intenté, pero no podía llevarte conmigo – Harry lloraba como un niño arrepentido, y eso le estrujó el corazón – No me dejaron…- Hermione le limpió las lágrimas, mientras dejaba que las suyas brotaran libremente – Pero jamás pensé en irme sin ti, lo juro, Hermione.

\- Te creo, Harry. Yo sé que no podías, tranquilízate – le dio un beso en la mejilla. Las ganas de besarlo la estaban consumiendo.

\- Yo no quiero perderte, Hermione. – Harry rozó su nariz con la de Hermione en un arrebato de valentía

\- No vas a hacerlo, Harry- Hermione se sentía en una nube, no podía creer que estuviese teniendo este intercambio con su mejor amigo. Sabía que debía ser precavida, Harry no estaba con sus cinco sentidos bien puestos.

\- Tú eres lo que más valoro.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, supo entonces que Harry estaba siendo lo más sincero que el alcohol le permitía ser, se estremeció al pensar en lo que esa aseveración implicaba.- Que nada te convenza de lo contrario, Hermione.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas con Krum? – preguntó más calmado, aun así no pudo dejar de notar resentimiento en su voz-

\- Harry – suspiró acariciándole la mejilla- Víctor no es mi novio.

\- No me mientas, Hermione – Harry se oía desesperado – Has estado con él antes de venir acá, si fuiste primero con él…-

\- Porque debía agradecerle el gesto que tuvo conmigo- Hermione le sonrió – Fue un acto de cortesía, Harry. Yo no pensaba quedarme con él allá.

\- Pero a él le gustas – dijo tomándola también por el rostro – Él me preguntó si nosotros… teníamos algo.- Hermione se tensó.

\- ¿Ah sí? – lo miró enarcando una ceja - ¿y qué le dijiste?

\- Pues, que eres mi mejor amiga- Dijo avergonzado.

\- Uhmm – Hermione le sonrió acomodándole el cabello- Sí, lo soy.- suspiró – Pero no te sientas mal, Harry, últimamente todo el mundo cree que tengo algo contigo, con él, una especie de triángulo amoroso – Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Él te gusta? – preguntó en un hilo de voz.

\- Uhmm – la castaña frunció los labios – Me parece un hombre atractivo. – vio a Harry palidecer y decidió corregirse inmediatamente.- Pero lamentablemente para él, no tenemos mucho en común – chistó la lengua – Supongo que no podríamos funcionar.

\- Y…– dijo Harry en un susurro– ¿nosotros podríamos funcionar? – Hermione lo miró sorprendida sin poder creerse lo que había escuchado. _¿Harry se le estaba proponiendo?_ \- Yo, quiero decir – dijo tímidamente – tú me pareces muy atractiva y pues tenemos mucho en común- dijo torpemente mientras miraba al suelo. – Además yo creo que no podré sobrevivir mucho tiempo sin ti – dijo casi en un susurro– Y ya ni siquiera concibo la idea de verte lejos de mí, Hermione.

Hermione sentía que su pecho no podría aguantar por mucho el ritmo desenfrenado de su corazón, ni siquiera sabía si podía ser capaz de articular dos palabras juntas. _¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?_ Ni siquiera era capaz de poner a funcionar su cerebro. Harry por fin levantó la mirada hacia ella y supo que estaba totalmente perdida. Acercó su rostro al de él con timidez, podía respirar aún su perfume por encima del alcohol. Nunca había estado tan cerca de sus ojos verdes, que ahora la miraban ilusionados. Se deleitó rozando sus labios con los suyos, disfrutando del juego previo. Harry estaba estático, no apartaba la mirada de ella ni de lo que hacía, ni siquiera cerró los ojos cuando por fin decidió reposar sus labios cuidadosamente sobre los de él. Entonces se dio cuenta. Harry jamás había pasado por esto. Una corriente de ternura la sacudió y con cuidado de asustarlo, tomo sus labios entre los suyos y le indujo a tomar también los de ella. Harry por fin tomó su labio inferior con posesión y ese gesto no hizo más que trasladarla al cielo.

\- ¡50 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! ¡POR MERLÍN, QUÉ CLASE DE MAGOS HABITAN ESTA CASA! USTEDES DOS,- los gemelos Weasley corrían despavoridos lejos de la subdirectora.- ¡A DETENCIÓN AHORA MISMO! NO ME CREO QUE NO SEAN RESPONSABLES DE ESTA BARBARIE! ESCRIBIRÉ A MOLLY WEASLEY Y LES JURO NO DESCANSARÉ HASTA TENER UN CASTIGO EJEMPLAR – Minerva McGonagall ondeaba su capa mientras pasaba aprisa enervando a aquellos alumnos que se encontraban inconscientes para llevarlos a la enfermería - ¡POTTER Y GRANGER! SUÉLTENSE YA, ESTO NO ES UN SALÓN DE EXHIBICIONISMO! ¡SI VAN A BESARSE DE ESA MANERA VAYAN A OTRO SITIO! SANTO CIELO, NIÑOS DE PRIMERO VIENDO ESTOS ESPECTÁCULOS!

 _Pd: El uso de bebidas alcohólicas no está permitido en menores de edad. Harry tomó por presión social, y no estoy orgullosa de ello. De hecho, pensé en que Hermione debía castigarlo vilmente por ello. Descuiden, Harry aprendió la lección. No volvió a beber hasta que nació su primer hijo. Ese día Hermione lo hizo dormir en el sofá._

 _Comentarios, quejas, solicitudes, críticas, todo será bien recibido, hasta la próxima._


End file.
